Lotus Prince Let's Plays
Lotus Prince Let's Play is a show by Lotus Prince that covers many genres of games with a heavy emphasis on the survival horror genre. From Lotus himself: "I play games that I like, or that I suspect I'll like. It just so happens that a bunch of those are survival horror titles." As for the LPs, he says: "I also LP some games to raise awareness about them. It's always cool to draw people to games that they may not have otherwise played themselves, or haven't even heard of." Episodes *Let's Play Eternal Darkness (August 3rd, 2012) *Let's Play System Shock 2 (August 17th, 2012) *Let's Play Silent Hill 3 (August 28th, 2012) *Let's Play Shadow of the Colossus (September 24th, 2012) *Let's Play Fatal Frame 3 (October 16th, 2012) *Let's Play Fatal Frame 4 (October 25th, 2012) *Let's Play God Hand (November 4th, 2012) *Let's Play Berserk for PS2 (November 7th, 2012) *Let's Play Beyond Good and Evil (November 16th, 2012) *Let's Play Gitaroo Man (November 27th, 2012) *Let's Play Alice: Madness Returns (December 4th, 2012) *Let's Play Clive Barker's Undying (December 10th, 2012) *Let's Play Deus Ex: Human Revolution (December 18th, 2012) *Let's Play Silent Hill Origins (December 27th, 2012) *Let's Play Silent Hill Homecoming (January 10th, 2013) *Let's Play Silent Hill Shattered Memories (January 15th, 2013) *Let's Play Child of Eden (January 22nd, 2013) *Let's Play Vanquish (January 28th, 2013) *Let's Play El Shaddai (February 4th, 2013) *Let's Play Harvester (Co-op) (February 7th, 2013) *Let's Play Asura's Wrath & DLC (February 18th, 2013) *Let's Play Silent Hill Downpour (February 25th, 2013) *Let's Play Corpse Party (March 1st, 2013) *Let's Play Deus Ex Human Revolution: The Missing Link DLC (March 7th, 2013) *Let's Play Dead Space (March 13th, 2013) *Let's Play Dead Space 2 (March 16th, 2013) *Let's Play Charles Barkley's Shut Up and Jam Gaiden! (March 22nd, 2013) *Let's Play Dead Space Extraction & DS 2's Severed DLC! (March 25th, 2013) *Let's Play Mischief Makers (March 28th, 2013) *Let's Play Penumbra Overture (April 3rd, 2013) *Let's Play Penumbra Black Plague (April 6th, 2013) *Let's Play Penumbra Requiem (April 11th, 2013) *Let's Play Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (April 15th, 2013) *Let's Play White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (April 24th, 2013) *Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Parts 1-3) (May 15th, 2013) *Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Parts 4-6) (May 19th, 2013) *Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Parts 7-9) (May 24th, 2013) *Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Parts 10-12) (May 25th, 2013) *Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Parts 13-15) (May 28th, 2013) *Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Parts 16-18) (June 1st, 2013) *Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Parts 19-20 - Final) (June 3rd, 2013) *Let's Play Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Justine (June 7th, 2013) *Let's Play Killer 7 (Parts 1-3) (June 22nd, 2013) *Let's Play Killer 7 (Parts 4-6) (June 26th, 2013) *Let's Play Killer 7 (Parts 7-9) (June 28th, 2013) *Let's Play Killer 7 (Parts 10-12) (July 2nd, 2013) *Let's Play Killer 7 (Parts 13-15) (July 6th, 2013) *Let's Play Killer 7 (Parts 16-18) (July 7th, 2013) *Let's Play Killer 7 (Parts 19-22 - Final) (July 12th, 2013) *Let's Play No More Heroes (Parts 1-3) (July 23rd, 2013) Links Lotus Prince Let's Plays on TGWTG Lotus Prince on Blistered Thumbs Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Shows